Untitled
by RaneyLee
Summary: It is part DBZ, part SM, but it's mostly RW. Sorry I totally suck at summerys. Just read & reveiw please. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Another place

  
  
Hi, everybody! This is my 1st fiction to post on the internet, so I hope   
  
you like it. Well on with the stroy. Wait a minuite! I need to tell you a   
  
few things so you can understand the fic, so here they are. (1) this is a   
  
1st person point of veiw, meaning this stroy is about me, (2) Sarah is my   
  
friend who is Neo-Queen Serentiy's (Rini's) daughter; she is also Sailor   
  
Moon, (3) in the fic, I am Vegeta's little sister, meaning I am the second   
  
child of King Vegeta; I am also Sailor Vegeta (this is where I got my pen   
  
name), and (4) Vegeta's adittude changes when he is around me, since I am his   
  
little sister. Well, that's just about everything you need to know. NOW on   
  
with the stroy.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RW, SM, or DBZ. Never have; never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on!" my friend,Sarah, yelled at me.  
  
She was standing at the door of the mall waiting for me. We had planed to   
  
take a trip to the mall that day and before we came, she had eaten a huge   
  
bag of candy.  
  
"I'm coming! Just give me a minuite. Maybe if you hadn't had that bag of  
  
candy, you wouldn't have to wait for me to keep up," I said as I walked up   
  
to her with my long, brown tail an: you didn't see that coming did ya'?   
  
haha flowing behind me.  
  
"Well, I just felt like haveing so sugar today. Can you blame me?" Sarah   
  
grined as she pushed open the door and walked in with me following.  
  
As we were walking past a jewerly store, I wasn't looking where I was going  
  
and fell through a portal. I screamed and grabed the edge as I fell.   
  
Sarah had heard my scream, so she tried to save me by grabbing my hand and  
  
pulling me up. Our hands slipped apart and I found myself falling through  
  
pitch darkness. I looked down to see a hole of light. When I fell through  
  
the hole, I quickly concentrated on my energy and stopped falling. I flew  
  
an: yes, flew. I am a Sayian you know. to the ground, landed, and looked   
  
around.  
  
"This place looks..."  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" someone screamed above me.  
  
I looked up to see Sarah fall out of the portal. I unconsicly blasted into  
  
the air and caught her. I sighed and looked back up to the portal, but,  
  
before it could close, out fell... Stromy an: Stromy is Sarah's pet. She's  
  
like what Luna was to Serena : a guardian.! As soon as she fell out, she   
  
stopped falling and flew towards us.  
  
"Why did you come after me?" I asked as I landed on the ground then put her  
  
down.  
  
"Umm, instinct, I guess," she answeredas she looked around,"Man, this place  
  
lookes like one heck of a dump. Don't you think so, Dorothy?"  
  
"My words exacly,"I replied as I nodded my head then looked up and down the   
  
deserted, trashed street of the city we were on.  
  
I could fell my tail twitch and sway behind me. My Sayian hearing then   
  
picked up a sound that sounded like metal against concerte. I looked over  
  
at Sarah. She seemed to have heared it, too. Stromy, who was still in the   
  
air, laned next to Sarah with a concerned looked on her face. Her long ears  
  
stood straight up as she heard the sound getting closer and closer.   
  
"Get ready for a fight," Sarah whispered as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
I nodded my head and did the same. I twitched my tail excitedly. I had   
  
been itching for a fight for a while. Suddenly...  
  
  
  
There it is my frist chapter to my frist fic. I probably left everyone on  
  
the edge of thier sets, am I correct? I am evil, very evil. I hoped you   
  
liked it. Short, I know, BUT, the next chapter longer, promise. Tell me  
  
what you think. Bye, for now. 


	2. Ah! Demons! New people.

  
  
Hey, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is longer than  
  
the last, aren't you proud of me? My friend asked me to post her story  
  
when she's done with it, and that I will when she sends it to me.  
  
This story is like the sequel to her's... I need shut up and write the   
  
story, don't I? Well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM, DBZ, or RW.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Suddenly, three dark, armor clad figures jumped out at us. One thrust  
  
it's spear at my head. I ducked, grabbed ahold of the shaft, and flipped   
  
the, what looked like a demon, to the side so I wouldn't hit Sarah. The   
  
demon let go of it's spear, so I used it to stab the demon's back with.  
  
When the weapon hit the demon's armor, it went right through. A dark, foul   
  
smelling, misty like smokecame pouring out of the armor, then there was   
  
nothing left but a heap of metal.  
  
"What the heck are these things?"I asked out loud to no one in particuar  
  
as I turned around.  
  
When I did, I found Sarah attacking the other two demons at the same   
  
time dodging their attacks. I decided to help her out, so I luanched  
  
a ki blast at the demons, disentrgating them intently. an: I'm not the  
  
world's greatest speller, forgive me.   
  
"If that was a challenge, I would hate to see what a normal spar would  
  
be like,"I said as I walked over to Sarah," Are you two ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm fine, thanks," Sarah answered.  
  
I'm fine, too," Stormy an: ok, so I spelled her name wrong in the last   
  
chapter, I wasn't looking at my paper, sheesh spoke up.  
  
Then my ears picked up another sound, It was the same sound. Whatever  
  
or whatever it was, in a hurry. As I prepared myself for another fight,  
  
I heard voices.  
  
"Mia, what do you think that light was?"asked a young boy's voice.  
  
"I don't know, Yuli. I just hope there's no trouble," came a girl's  
  
voice.  
  
I looked towards where the sounds and voices were coming from. The  
  
closer they got the more my tail twitched with excitment and nervousness.  
  
Around a corner down the street emerged eight figures. Five were in   
  
orange and white, red and white, green and white, sky-blue and white,  
  
and navy-blue and white. I couldn't tell what the other three figures  
  
were, though. As they got closer, I could tell that the colored figures  
  
were teen-aged boys and the other three were a a girl about 19, a young   
  
boy about 8, and a large, black and white striped tiger.   
  
"Why don't you go up there to see if that portal is still open?" Sarah  
  
asked me.   
  
Obviously, she didn't notice any thing coming our way.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea,"I said then looked up,  
  
"It's not there, anyway. Are you in a hurry to get back or something?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in a hurry,"Sarah replied,"Let's go look around. I would  
  
like to see if this dump has any people living in it."  
  
"Sarah, don't you notice anyone coming this way?" I asked as I looked   
  
over at her.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
My tail curled and uncurled lazily.  
  
"Look thataway,"I said then nodded down the street.  
  
As they came closer, I got ready to pounce on anyone that might be a   
  
threat. an: well, what do you expect, that I'm gonna' let someone come  
  
up to me when they want to kill me? are your outta' your mind??!!!!!  
  
They went from a run to a walk and finally to a stopped right in front  
  
of us. I didn't care if any one saw my tail at that moment. Like my  
  
older brother, Vegeta, I was proud of my race. The girl spoke up.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mia," she introduced herself,"and this is Ryo," she pointed   
  
to the boy in red; he had black hair and tiger blue eyes,"Sage," the boy  
  
in green with blond hair and light greyish eyes,"Kento," the boy in   
  
orange with dark ash blue hair and brownish eyesan: I don't really   
  
know the true colors of his hair and eyes ,"Cye," the boy in sky-blue  
  
with auburn hair and blue eyes",Rowen,"the boy in navy-blue with blue hair  
  
and eyes,"Yuli," the little boy,"and White Blaze."  
  
I'm Sarah," my friend said,"and this is Dorthy. Oh, and let's not forget  
  
Stormy."  
  
"How nice of you to remember me,"Stormy glared at Sarah.  
  
"Oh, keep quit you," Sarah returned the glare.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up,"I almost shouted. an: My temper is extermly  
  
short, just like Vegeta's. If you seen "Frieza's Counterattack", you   
  
would know what I sounded like. You know the part where Vegeta told,  
  
ok more like demanded everyone to shut their laughing up when he said,`I'm a   
warrior,not some varity of flower!` ? Okay, I'm gonna' shut up myself.  
  
Back to the story.   
  
"Well we came over here because, we saw this bright flash of light and  
  
we wanted to see if everything was ok,"Ryo spoke up.  
  
"Everything's fine here," I replied in a calm voice.  
  
"Do you have any place to stay?"Cye asked.  
  
Sarah and I shook our heads 'no'.  
  
"You can stay at my place,"Mia smiled.  
  
"No, that's okay. We need to get home..."  
  
"How are we going to get home? I don't think Pluto would like to come  
  
after us. After me, acually *sigh* ,"I intterupted Sarah,"Besides, if   
  
there's a fight, I just got to be in it."  
  
"*sigh* You and that ignorant brother of your's are just the same,"  
  
Sarah said as she shook her head.  
  
"Hey!! Vegeta IS NOT ignorant!!!,"I glared at her.   
  
"*heehee* Sorry,"was her reply.  
  
"You better be. If Vegeta heard you say that, you wouldn't be standing  
  
there. You'ld probably be trying to dodge a Burning Attack,"I snared.  
  
We stopped our bickering when I jerked my head up feeling an evil  
  
pressance. I looked along the roof tops, sreaching for the sorce.   
  
There was nothing there. I turn; my hand was on my crystal, ready to   
  
transform. My eyes narrowed as I looked around. Again, there was nothing.  
  
I pulled my blue scouter out of my pocket and put it on. I wasn't surprised  
  
to find what I was looking for at a power level of about 600.  
  
I smirked that evil smrik I inherited from my father. I was thinking   
  
about how easily I could take down whatever evil it no problem. I then  
  
felt a hand on my sholder.  
  
"Dorothy?"I heard Sarah ask.  
  
There was worry in her voice. I turned to look at her before I took off  
  
my scouter.  
  
"Yeah?"I asked as I took the scouter and put it back in my pocket.  
  
"Is something wrong?"Cye asked.  
  
"Not really. I just felt an evil pressance with a power level at about  
  
six hundred,"I answered. I then nocticed that they had some sort of   
  
body armor,"Do you fight?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Why?" Ryo replied with a nod.  
  
"Just wondering,"was my answer.  
  
"What do you fight?"Sarah wanted to know.  
  
"We fight Taulpa and his Dark Warlords,"Sage spoke up as he leaned aginst  
  
a lightpole.  
  
"Get ready for a fight, Princess Dorothea"an: Dorothea is my princess name.  
  
If you have trouble pronouncing it, just remember, it rhymes with Vegeta.  
  
I heard a small unfamilier voice behind me.  
  
  
Well, there's chapter two. Do you like it? Let me know. Chapter   
  
3 might take longer to get out because, I'm still working on it.  
  
Vegeta: Why aren't I in the stroy?  
  
If you don't go away I'm gonna' go Super Sayian on you. Now go away!  
  
Vegeta: No, Catfish, I won't.  
  
Why you little... *Vegeta runs off with me throwing ki blasts at him*  
  
Well, I'm gonna' go torture my brother. See ya' in chapter 3. Ja ne! 


	3. Note to everyone. Please Read.

  
  
Hey, everyone. I'm just want you to know that if you want   
more of my story, you're gonna' have ta' give me about 15  
reviews, or no chapter 3. Get it? Got it? Good.   
Thanks, 


	4. Tiger Lily. Big brother arrives.

  
Hi everyone! I didn't feel like waiting for 15 reviews to come in, so I'm  
going to go ahead and write this. Oh, wait! There have been a couple   
of changes. One, Rini is called Imperium-Queen Serenity instead of   
Neo-Queen Serenity. And Sarah (Princess Serenity) has a sister. I   
forgot her name, but, I'll try to find out soon. Now, on with the... YEEWWWW!!!!!!!!  
(looks down to find Vegeta's foot on my tail) Vegeta, Get off my tail this  
instint! Vegeta: Put me in the story and I will. *smriks* That's a promise!  
Now OFF! (Vegeta moves foot. I pick up my tail and gently rub the spot   
my brother stepped on.) Now as I was saying before, on with story.  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own DBZ, Sailor Moon, or the Ronin  
Warriors. Thank you, Sailor Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Last time: "Get ready for a fight, Princess Dorothea," I heard a voice behind me say.  
  
  
I turned when I heard the voice. What I saw, quite amazed me. There walking towards  
us was a blue-gray and black half-grown tiger cub with the Sayian symbol on it's forehead.  
AN: the Sayian symbol is a capital v with both ends curled downward.  
"My name is Tiger Lily. Imperium-Queen Serenity sent me here to be your guardian,   
Dorothea," she said as she stopped at my feet and sat down.   
"Ok, Tiger Lily. One favor: don't call me Princess or Dorothea. It's Dorothy, alright?" I said  
as I knelt down next to her.  
"Yes, your hineness."  
"*sigh* And don't call me 'your hineness,' either. Only call me that when we're in the palace on Planet  
Vegeta, understand?" I got a nod in reply. Satisfied, I stood. When I did, I felt a painful tug on my  
tail. I howled in pain and suprise then fell to my knees.  
"Let go of her tail, kid," I heard an extremly familar, harsh voice say.  
In front of me, I saw a pair of white, gold tipped boots with a tail that was just above the ground and  
curled at the tip behind them.   
"Vegeta, I can take care of myself," I growled then stood up and face my older brother.  
"Oh, really?" he asked, his arms were crossed over his chest and he had a smrik on his face.  
"Yeah, really," I said then turned to see who was holdin my tail.  
I wasn't very surprized to find Yuli, wide eyed and frozen in fear at the sight of my brother. I   
smiled down at him.  
Hey, Yuli?" I asked as I knelt down on one knee in front of him.  
"What?" he asked as he broke gaze from Vegeta to look at me.  
"Would you please let go of my tail?"  
"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just curious..."  
"Yuli, it's okay. Yuli? Yuli! 'Geeze, don't kids ever stop talking and listen?'"  
"I didn't know. If I knew, I wouldn't have pulled it. I'm so so..." he was cut off when I put my index and   
middle fingers over his mouth.  
"Yuli, I said it's okay. Just don't pull my tail again, okay?" I got a nod as an answer,"Good."  
I took my fingers from his lips and opened his hand, then slipped my tail out of his reach. When I   
looked behind me, Vegeta was no longer there. *sigh* Next thing I knew, I was being held in the air   
by my throat. I looked into a pair of eyes that had pure evil in them. I couldn't see the person's face  
for there was a mask of some type covering there face from the bridge of the nose down. Since my  
hands were busy trying to pry the hand off my neck, used my feet. I kicked the person right where I   
knew it would hurt. I noticed by the yell he gave it was a man. He dropped me and held himself. I   
landed in a perfect crouch an: sp? I ain't the world's greatest speller, ya' know rubbing my neck. I  
I could say one thing for sure, he had a pretty good grip. I stood up.  
"Why you little (beep)! an: sorry. I don't do cuse words. You'll pay for that!" he yelled then ran at me.  
Right before he reached me, I teleported behind him. I balled both hands into a fist and slamed it down  
in the middle of the person's back. He yelled again then fell to his hands and knees in pain. an: here's   
where the fun begans. I looked over at Sarah and she looked back at me. We both nodded at the same   
time. We, then, took out our crystals and called our transformations.  
"Galactic Moon Cosmic Power!" Sarah cried.  
"Vegeta Planet Power!" an: heehee, That would be me.  
A flash of light surrounded us both and we transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Vegetaan:yea! (get's  
a look from Sarah.) *cowers away* oppsie  
"I stand for love. And I stand for justice, too. My name's Sailor Moon..."  
"and I'm Sailor Vegeta..." I added.  
"And in the name of the moon..."  
"and Planet Vegeta..." I put in.  
"We shall punish you!" we cried at the same time.  
"Moon Tiara Magic! Tiara, trap him!" Sailor Moon commanded as she threw her tiara.  
It quickly wrapped around him so he couldn't get lose. As I was about to do one of  
my attacks, I heard him mutter something, but all I could pick up was:  
"... wondered... Taupla needed... use... those two."  
'What the...' I thought,'What the heck does he mean by that?"  
Without another thought, I let lose one of my attacks.  
"Vegeta Hipo Beam Supream!"  
I could see terror in the man's eyes when he saw the attack coming. After the attack hit him, he looked  
like he had gone through World Wars 1, 2, and 3 and lived.  
"Tiara. come to me," Sarah an: I just being a lazy butt who doesn't feel like writing Sailor Moon a million  
different times. called to her tiara.  
The tiara let the man loose and came to Sarah. She caught it a put it back on her forehead. As she got out  
her wand an: you know the 1st one Serena ever used in Scout form? he disappeared in a flash of light.  
"Huh!?" Sarah looked around for him, but with no luck,"Hey! where'd he go!?"  
"I think he went back into the hole he crawled out of," I muttered,"and just when we were getting warmed up,  
too. I hate it when a challenger does that!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at the spot the   
armored clad man had just been. an: think 'Vegeta stye,' but with a brown eyed, brown haired girl with a tail.  
Don't ask, I don't know either. My father was going to do away with me, but someone in the room happened   
to have a scouter and found out my power level was somewhere around 350, 375. Somewhere in that area,   
so my father kept me. Don't look at me that way! I know exactly what you're thinking, 'That's impossible! No  
one could have a power level that high when their born!' It just happened, ok? Ok.  
I sighed then detransformed, as did Sarah. We turned to find seven surprized faces. I then remembered that  
we hadn't told them much about us.  
"You're not the only ones who fight," I spoke up, a small smrik on my face,"I come from a fighting race called  
Sayians, who live on a planet called Vegeta. My father is the king. My brother, you know, that man that came  
by a few minuites ago?" I recieved a few nods,"Well, he's my brother. His name is Vegeta, same as my father  
and the planet. The name has been passed down the family for generations. Each frist born son is named   
Vegeta. Vegeta, my brother, is the heir to the throne. I'm the second and last child. My name is Princess  
Dorothea, but I like being called Dorothy by my friends and family. Being the princess, I am able to transform  
into Sailor Vegeta," I explained.  
"So, what's with the tail?" Rowen questioned,"Last I heard, people don't have tail's."  
"My tail is part of my heritage. It's very sensitive to the touch, which explains why I yelled earlier when it got   
pulled. It hurt. I didn't attack mostly because, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Also, if I see the full moon and  
my tail hasn't been cut off, well, let's just say it wouldn't be good, at all," I replied with a sheepish grin.   
"I'm also from an alien race, called Lunarians, who live on the moon. I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom,"  
Sarah spoke up while throwing a glare my way.  
"What!?" Sarah shook her head and continued.  
"And as the princess and heir to the throne, I can transform into Sailor Moon, as you just saw minuites ago," she   
continued,"my mother is Impeium-Queen Serenity and my father is Paruusp?.   
"But, why is your hair two different colors?" Yuli wanted to know.  
"Well, since my mother's hair was pink and my grandmother's was blond, I guess I somehow got blond with pink  
streaks. Understand?" my friend explained as she smiled at the young boy.  
"Uh, huh," was Yuli's answer with a big grin.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Mia asked.  
Sarah and I glanced at each other, then shook our heads 'no'.  
"Well, then. I guess you can stay with us," she said,"There's plenty of room."  
"Thanks, but, we really don't want to be a bother, plus considering how much we both eat, which I don't even eat  
half of," Sarah said.  
"Hey! watch it!" I cried at hearing the food statement. I could just she her grining.  
"That's ok. We're used to it," Sage spoke up with a little smrik.  
"Stay with us. Plleeaassee," I looked down into Yuli's big, brown, pleading eyes.  
BIG mistake.  
When I saw his begging look, I just HAD to give in. I looked over at Sarah with a puppy dog look plastered on  
my face. When she saw me, Sarah gave me a funny look mixed with a smriky grin. The grin soon turned into a smile.  
"THAT is the most pitiful face I've ever seen in history," she stated and looked away then looked back at me,"do   
you have to make that face?"  
I nodded. I had a feeling that Sarah knew why I was making a pleading face. I watched as she sighed and shoke  
her head.  
"Alright, alright. We'll stay, but, only if you take that pitiful look off your face," she cried as she threw her hands up  
in defeat.  
"Yeah!" I cried with a big grin as I gave her a bear hug.  
"And don't hug me! I don't know how it's possible, but, you Sayians are exprets at mood changes. I thought my   
grandmother was the only one who could do that," Sarah stated as she pushed me away.  
I sighed but stopped anyway. 'Hmm, I wonder how Vegeta got here and where he went,' I thought as looked at the   
sky. The sun was starting to set and the stars were starting to come out, along witha cresent moon.  
  
End Chapter: 3  
  
  
Well, there it is. I hoped you like it. *BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Hears Bulma yelling at Vegeta outside.  
chukles.* I think I really need to go help Vegeta from the histeric Bulma. Now write and tell me how it was. If you   
don't, I'll sic my brother on you. Ja! 


	5. notes. please read.

Hi! people. I have an announcement to make. I'm going to take the story off fanfic.net, BUT,  
I'm going to rewrite it. There's going to be a lot of changes. It's going to be in 3rd p.p.o.v. And, when I say 'a lot' I mean a lot!  
Also, I'm wondering if anyone has a good suggestion for a title. I would really enjoy having a little   
help on finding a title. I might take more than one and combine them together. And , if you want   
the little cartoon scenes like in the last chapter, you need to vote if you do or not. I know the frist  
time I did that, it totally sucked. I have two questions I would like to know the answers   
to. (1) Is Goku really scared of needles? and (2) Does Vegeta really love chacolate? Thanks.  
Okay, I think I'll let you go now. Please review. JA NE! 


End file.
